Soval & Genie
by einzel
Summary: Just when things got boring and the neighborhood didn't like her family, Soval and Genie's father sent her on an adventure to higher learning (Pre-Kitittan) One-shot: Complete


**Soval and Genie**

There was no help for Genevieve. Much to her parents amusement. Ever since she started her junior year in high school.

The ambassador had been coming over most evenings to cover more details on earth/Vulcan relations and sometime towards the end of the visit both Soval and Genevieve would become deeply involved in a debate or discussion often spoken in very fast paced Vulkansu, since Genie had had a Vulcan tutor since she was 10, who had indulged the admirals daughter and taught her along with the other requested lessons.  
Admiral Forest and his wife Abigail would often quietly vacate the room. But unknown to Genevieve, he would often be in the next room with a smirk on his face with Abigail sitting across from him shaking her head at the depth her daughter was going in her discussions. Deep down, maybe it was revenge against Soval for all the rough times he was put through in committee. But also, he couldn't help but be proud of Genie and that she could hold her own. He knew that what he was allowing wouldn't be looked upon favorably by his peers and their families, but frankly he didn't care. Since the children of some of those families acted immaturely in their attitudes and treatment towards Genie, it had been a simple matter to friend zone them. He had enough influence to have orders changed to get the families of the most obnoxious youngsters out of the neighborhood, but the damage had already been done. Genie had been threatened enough to not mix with the neighborhood.

Soval had been a godsend. When it had been mentioned about her choosing to be a loner. A few quiet suggestions and Genie found herself at the consulate almost as often as her father. It had been like a whole New world was opened up to her and the shy, withdrawn young lady opened up much to the fascination of both Soval and the tutor.

She quickly learned to apply what she had been taught to her high school studies and surprisingly had actually fit in with her peers. But the times she lived for the most were the Thursday and Saturday evening visits with Soval. A few of her friends who happened to be there on those particular evenings had been amazed at the friendly relationship she had towards the crusty, grumpy, disagreeable old Vulcan as Soval was known. They were also intimidated and almost frightened by the intensity of these arguments. And it wasn't overlooked that the conversation had been spoken entirely in Vulkhansu.  
What neither Soval or Max thought of these times or even by Genie's peers in witnessing these shows. None had anticipated Soval or Genie feeling an attraction.

When Soval had suggested having Genie spend time with Vulcans and even being tutored, it had been to get Genie out of the slump associated with having to deal with substandard behavior by her fellow humans. And to unofficially see how a human would perform or learn under Vulcan educational parameters. The results stunned everyone. Now as she endured her second month of classes, she would catch herself doodling in Vulcan script in her notebook.  
On one occasion a couple of boys had snatched her notebook in a so called incident of teasing and once they saw the script on the pages went on to threaten and bully her. She and everyone else in the room had been shocked when the room lit up and every male in the room had been beamed away. 30 minutes later, a Starfleet Ensign met Genevieve at the end of class and returned the notebook. At the end of the school day, the school was notified of a threat against a Starfleet officers daughter and the perpetrators would be dealt with. Three days later, the missing classmates returned, shy five of their number. And amazingly other than being respectful, gave Genie a wide berth.

Though it was a relief to not have to tolerate boorish behavior in class. Genie still found herself distracted. Often after finishing lessons and even the extra credit assignments, would often go back to sketching. One of the teachers had gotten on her about it, but realizing that she had a bored teenager who'd finished her assignments early and was trying to stay occupied, simply told her to be discreet. She was surprised to find out later that her father had taken the teacher aside and told her of Genie's prior education under a Vulcan tutor. And while Genie didn't know she was being evaluated, it would be very appreciated in not being harsh with her. When the Teacher tried to address Genie utilizing her artistic skills in a more appropriate setting. Maxwell had simply grinned and said, "I know. Lets see how she does, and we'd appreciate your observations."

So Genevieve and a few other individuals found themselves undisturbed when they had the chance to fill-in their study time. A little over halfway through the first semester. Genie realized she had quite the library of Vulcan inspired script and had no idea what to do with it all. During one of their discussions, Genie had mentioned it to Soval. She thought she detected a hint of amusement in his eyes when he told her it was a byproduct of one of the disciplines she learned when she'd been tutored. It allowed her subconscious to speak it's mind through physical expression. Hence the artwork. while Genie had learned to speak in Vulkhansu, she had a difficult time reading and writing it. An answer that surprised Soval. On a whim, Soval had asked to see how much art sketche work she'd accumulated. And was shocked when she went to her bedroom and came back with a large box containing 15 to 20 notebooks.  
Every page surface covered with script. Soval looked at Max, his shock still evident and after a pause. Said he had an idea. Turning back to Genie, he said.  
" Put those notebooks in the sequence they were created in then we'll scan them. We'll also re-institute the tutor so you can be able to decipher what you've written."  
Genie was a little mystified but did so.  
"**Ha Osu**." Was all she said as she rearranged the notebooks in a carefully arranged stack. She sat back and looked at him expectantly.  
He looked at her indulgently then looked over at Max and Abigail just as they entered the room. Max handed Genie another artist sketch book and told her to go ahead and have some more fun. She grinned, understanding that they were letting her have her own way after she finished her assignments and went about her week.  
Three weeks later, she handed the now full sketchbook to Soval. She didn't quite understand why they were so curious about her artistry. But Max smiled and handed her another book.  
When she was sitting in her homeroom class after finishing her work she pulled the new sketchbook out. Opened it and looked at the page. Unsure. Her thoughts flying through her mind. She had been even more distracted of late, and she didn't understand why. Thinking back she realize that when she had these moments, she would draw her thoughts out. Writing what came to mind. What amazed her were the images she sketched would be of Vulkhansu inspiration. but why?  
Thinking on that. She also realized her most creative times would be within two days of her visits with Soval or the other Vulcans that she was tutoring under. When those moments hit. She would almost automatically let go and "let the story write itself." More intrigued than frightened. She puzzled it out. Realizing that she hadn't seen Soval for at least two weeks now, she thought that could explain the dry spell she was experiencing this particular day.  
Closing the sketchbook. She went back over her other work again, until she noticed her teacher make a gesture for her to stay when class was dismissed. After the other students left. Miss Irons had her come sit next to her at the desk and without being asked, she passed the sketchbook over.  
Ever since she'd been allowed to continue her doodling, her teacher had asked to see the page that she worked on that particular day. Miss Irons was a bit surprised when she opened it and didn't see any new creations and looked at Genie and smiled.  
" Had a dry spell have we?" She asked.  
Surprised. Genie nodded.  
"I've been puzzling out why I've been doing this in the first place ma'am."  
"That's easy. Your mind is sortting itself out, assimilating all that instruction the Vulcans have been giving you. Which I may add is on a far greater level than anything we have here. And the best outlet you found is calligraphy. This is some of the most beautiful script I've ever had the chance to see."  
" Miss Irons. What I know is when the mood hits and I have no work, it's almost like I have to do it, and the most expressive I can be is by writing in script, but I can't read it and that concerns me. For all I know I could be writing a Vulcan version of an Evangeline Anderson novel instead of something logical Vulcans could accept. It is intriguing and I would think the Vulcans would be more honorable than trying to unfairly control or influence someone. Like this time. I'd opened the book thinking I had to write something, but nothing came to mind. It's almost like doing a double take and realizing you were on auto pilot when it came to this sketching."  
She stopped speaking and looked at her teacher. Who sat there smiling at her.  
"You know what's going on ma'am?" She asked.  
" I think I know some of it Genie. When your father came to speak to me after I tried to discourage you that first time. He explained that you were being tutored by a Vulcan and quite frankly he, your mother and the ambassador wanted to see what could happen. So I allowed it to continue since you already finished your assignments. In a sense. They've been using you as a guinea pig to see how a human can handle Vulcan education, now mind you, you are not experiencing on the level and intensity Vulcan youngsters would. I asked to be kept in the loop on how the experiment is going and they've been more than willing to oblige."  
Genie was surprised.  
"An experiment? Why? "  
"Soval is quite fond of you Genie. It seems that you have provided him with quite the challenge with those discussions you have. And yes I've been made aware of those. Your dad told me this with an evil grin on his face. It seems your father is very proud of you to be able to go head to head with a Vulcan head of state, remaining logical, and speaking his language while you're doing it. It has opened a new doorway of opportunities for you. So Soval is giving you the means to equip you for it. I myself am curious what way that would lead. Myself. I could simply pass you and you wouldn't have to come back till you graduate. But your parents thought you still needed to interact with your human peers and I'm in agreement with that."  
" If I am the experiment should I have not been told? Why now?"  
"Because the time has come that's why. When I was to spot a change in pattern such as something simple as a blank page. I was told I could talk to you. They were expecting this blank moment. And all you need to do was relax for a few days. After all it's been two weeks since you've had any interaction with Vulcans. I would say another week or two and you'll be back at it again."  
Closing the book and handing it back to Genie, she gave Genie's hand a light squeeze, then turned back to her desk. Genie left the classroom in a state of shock. She had no idea whether to be irate or surprised. Going straight home, she went straight to her room and after setting her things down, plunked down on the bed.  
Well this is interesting she thought as she lay down. I am my father's revenge for all those harsh moments Soval put him through and in return, Soval decides to make my education even more challenging.  
Giggling to her self, she relaxed into the bed with her eyes closed. And started meditating right off. Gradually she fell asleep. Sometime during the night. Three people came quietly into the bedroom, and stood in the common area beside the bed observing her. Then the taller, more austere one reached out, lightly touching his fingertips to her temple. She sighed and curled up slipping into a more relaxed state of sleep. As he withdrew his hand, he gestured to leave the room. Gathering in the living room later. Soval faced Genie's parents. Maxwell had never witnessed a time when Soval had appeared so satisfied.  
" It took a little longer than myself and the tutors had presumed but your daughter is now very close to the lower cognitive levels of a normal Vulcan. The artistry outlet certainly has aided her in getting settled as you would put it."  
Max nodded and looked at Abigail who looked concerned but not worried.  
" I assume you have something in mind for Genie since you suggested this course of action."  
Soval nodded at Max's question and moved to sit down on the coffee table. A move that surprised both Max and Abigail.  
"I see you've definitely been hanging around Genie."  
Was all Abigail said with a grin. Soval nodded but the two didn't miss the mischief in his eyes.  
"The most optimum part of this experiment would be to allow Genevieve to follow her own path once she finishes high school. Which ever direction she decides to go, we should only be seen as offering encouragement to her. And much as it pains me to say Max, we may be sending her away."  
Noting the alarmed look, he went on.  
"Sometime in the next few years, I will offer her the chance of being an intern. Assisting me when I return to Vulcan for a short interval. We need her to be fluent in reading and writing Vulkhansu. If she decides to go, she will have a better chance if she does."  
"I see." Said Max as he considered.  
" Max you said you had needed a way to keep her away from certain persons who had designs on her once she had graduated, and had quietly been trying to radicalize her. It was fortuitous that we had her wear that camera. I'm sure some parents of that group of males that accosted her are still not very happy that their sons have been expelled with a felony record to show for their efforts. We have since found more individuals, so whether we'll become involved or not, Genie is still at risk of abduction."  
"Terra prime has been getting progressively menacing of late If they are now targeting the children of officials. I'm very glad we were on to them when we did and very grateful your people stepped in. I suspect they got to Max Jr. and Oliver, but they've left Alexa alone."  
" Max. We may have to abduct their children and mates if that is shown to have occurred. This xenophobia they have been peddling can not be allowed to spread. We will continue to help Genie, but you may have to accept she will find her way on a distant star system.".  
Sadly. Genevieve's parents nodded in understanding.  
"We have not only been monitoring this group, but as you know they have infiltrated everywhere. Crippling your efforts Max. In our investigative activities we have uncovered some things. Can you tell me what Lebensborn means?"  
Max and Abigail both went pale. Then began to explain. They talked further into the night. By early morning. Genie's future and that her sister, nieces and nephews had been assured.  
In the final five weeks of her junior semester. The Vulcan tutor had her doing lessons in reading and writing Vulkhansu. It certainly helped when a certain disagreeable at the best of times Vulcan statesman would start leaving notes for her to decipher. And generally keep her curiosity piqued. It became second nature for to write in Vulkhansu, and many a time would go by in class where she would be clicking along in Vulcan script, while her classmates soon found themselves frustrated in trying to keep up. They had also realized that while she was happy to share her notes, it didn't take but a moment for them to realize they couldn't read the script and the creator of that script would not translate it. So unofficially. Genies notes became the state secret of her high school class. Most of the students took it in stride, and a few of them actually made an effort to learn it on their own.

But it was a matter of time when some rube would try to lay down the law. And for Genie. It happened near the end of spring break. She and three other friends had decided to sneak out for the week end and camp out in Muir Woods near a small meadow with a creek. Well away from the Golden Gate Motorway. They had settled in and had a pretty nice neat little campsite. It was a quiet afternoon everything was peaceful and other than some small birds and animals in the trees they had no idea anyone else was there. They had spent part of the afternoon skinny-dipping in that creek. And had just sat down to put together a light meal when Genie felt someone grab her by the hair from behind and yank her backwards from the circle of friends. Her unseen assailant put her up against a tree face first, and told her in no uncertain terms that she had to comply. He didn't get a chance to say anymore. Her friends had sat there stunned. And were even more amazed when they watched Genevieve whip her arm up and around then down, trapping his arm. Then twisting around and proceed to pummel her attacker, raining blows to his face, throat, collar bone and sternum. He was down trying to protect his face and trying to breathe. He tried getting back up to continue his attack when a double kick to the groin shut him down. He lay there groaning in a weird high pitch keening sound while Genevieve backed warily away, reaching for her COM. Calling her Dad and requesting an emergency beam out, she closed it and moved closer to her friends. A moment later. The four of them disappeared. To reappear on the deck of a starship. Several MACO quickly escorted them off the transporter deck. It lit up again and Maxwell appeared. The concerned look on his face quickly turned livid when he saw the bruises on her face, neck and hands. Ordering the MACO to beam down to those coordinates and apprehend everyone close by the site. He then moved over to Genie and gave her a hug. Looking at the other three he asked them if they were alright. They told him yes. Max then had a crewman escort them to the crew lounge. As their escort led them around the corner, they heard the transporter fluoresce. As they sat in the lounge with Genie being treated by the ships Doctor. Max came in and asked Genie to accompany him. They ended up in a cargo bay and secured to the walls were 10 men counting the bruiser that had tried to assault her. He was still doubled over in pain from her earlier blows.  
"I understand, that's the one who attacked you?" Max asked.  
Genie stood straight along side her father. Her arms crossed in front of her. Her attention completely focused on the prisoner.

" Shall we discuss this in a more civil manner? I understand that you were trying to make a demand of me and the physical force was uncalled for and in your manner of presenting it was a demand that I had no reason to ever consider. What the hell do you mean by comply? If you're like the rest of those slimy geeks that have been following me, stalking me, terrorizing my friends. Then you do not have anything productive to say. Also you're being very presumptuous that any woman would want to just obediently spread their legs for you. If you are who I think you are. Then this conversation is over. My father will deal with you and he will be a lot more thorough than I was."

"You also incur great wrath upon yourself when you start harassing a man's telsu. Admiral. He is now your prisoner."

Soval's quiet comment counterpointed Genie's demand. Genie startled a bit when she heard that term. But didn't break eye contact with the prisoner or comment on Soval's use of the term. The man remained doubled up on the floor, moaning almost like he never heard them. Max glared at him a moment more. Then turning to Soval, nodded his head then moved to help Genie away. Genie didn't comment but let Max guide her out the door. They were almost to the room where her friend's were staying when she froze. "Telsu?" She asked. Shocked. Looking at her father inquiringly. She noticed he was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a conspiratorial smile. He didn't say anything, but waited for her next question.  
"Is that how highly he regards me? I thought I was like a second daughter to him."

"In a manner of speaking, you are sweet heart. I was going to tell you some time just before graduation. But he more or less gave it away. Why don't you go in and join your friends, we'll beam you back home when your ready. Ok?"

Giving her a hug, he walked her the rest of the way to the crew lounge. As she entered, she noticed the faint curve of a smile on her lips. As soon as as the door was closed he turned and headed back down the hall. When he arrived. He was met at the door of the cargo bay by Soval and the ships Captain. Soval had raised a hand, stopping him from entering the bay and answering his look.  
"V'Shar are melding with those individuals right now Maxwell, and it would not do to have it witnessed by an ally who is not supposed to know about it."

That had brought a tight lipped smile to the Admiral's face. Relaxing back on his heels and rolling his shoulders tiredly. His face softened a bit from the hard lines as he regarded his friend.

"As if being melded often becomes second nature. Gardner actually hates me because of the trust you place in me. I was wondering if you thought of the shock value your caused when you announced your Telsu. Genie did a good job concealing in when she was in the bay, but got the full impact. It didn't hit her until just before I got her back to the room. When were we going to break it to her?"

He stopped speaking but couldn't keep the amused smile off his face is regarded his friend. Soval on his part didn't even hide the amusement that threatened to break up the permanently serious set of his face. He was clearly amused.

"If she is amenable to the idea, then the surprise would be worth it."  
his comment brought a grin to Maxwell.

"Well it appears to me she might be entertaining the idea. I never would've thought that introducing my daughter to a member of another species to open her up to the fact that not everyone is a narrow minded bigot would launch her on a grand adventure."

" Your choice of words indicates you yourself have a difficult time realizing that something of this nature could and has occurred Maxwell."

Maxwell's amused smile only got bigger.

"In a manner of speaking Soval. It's hard to imagine, and at the same time, it's great. Besides. Ever since she started spending time with you and other Vulcans. I've been able to relax because I know she's safe. So she's entitled to choose her man."

This time. Neither Soval or the ships Captain could contain the smirks. Clearly when a woman decided in favor of a man. The battle was almost won.

The Captain spoke up.

"OSU. This may take some time. And our colleagues have already discovered a small number of these individuals detained are in no manner involved with this attempted rape. We have left them sedated until we can return them to where they were apprehended. What we have discovered will be very unpleasant perhaps worse than any information OSU Soval has revealed to you."

Maxwell turned grim.  
"I am not surprised Captain. I'm confident you will inform me of what you've discovered when you've finished. In regards to disposing of these individuals. We don't want them. Their intentions run counter to the goals of United Earth whose authority they intend to usurp. Their activities, if they are allowed to continue will only undo the the progress earth has made since the end of World War III. We'll consider them enemy combatants or terrorists. And I don't want to know what happens to them."

The two Vulcans nodded at his words.

"We will find a suitable punishment for these malcontents OSU."

The Captain replied.  
"The only exception I would request would be to cripple and sterilize the man who tried to lay a hand on my daughter. Put him where he will be found by his handlers with a message to not mess with the dependents of EarthGov or Starfleet personnel. If they want a fight. They will face us like men. I'm sure they would understand."

Max finished speaking, noticing the glitter of mischief in Soval's eyes.

" I think I may have something that would be appropriate Macs. And I will allow it to be a surprise for yourself and Genevieve to appreciate."

Max chuckled At Soval's comment. Nodding he agreed. Pulling his COMM out. He contacted the MACO Commander and arranged to have the individuals who had been unfortunate to be in the wrong place at the wrong time transferred dirt side. Then have him and his entire squad meet him personally upon completion. The commander acknowledged him and Max close his .COMM. Looking over at the Vulcans.  
" I need to go back to my office gentlemen. I honestly wish this group would just drop off the world. But, they are too deeply embedded in every government body so the example demonstrated by our offering should be worth pondering."

" It will be as you request Admiral. What would you request of Genie and her friends?"

" Send them back down to a cleared but secluded area where they can enjoy the rest of their break. And ensure that what happened is not to be reported. As far as they're concerned, the matter is closed. Genie would understand it, but before they are sent down for my peace of mind, could you ensure that none of those girls had any involvement with this attack?"

Soval nodded in understanding. With a nod, Max turned and went to the transporter room. Five minutes later. He was back in his office in Star Fleet Head Quarters going about his business. He put in a call to Abigail and told her Genie was doing alright, having the time of her life and would be out with her friends an extra day. Finishing the call. He went on about his business.

After Genevieve had returned to the crew lounge where her friends were. She was still shocked, but happy with the knowledge that Soval thought so highly of her. It was still unheard of for a human to have such a close relationship bordering on marriage. It was still unheard of for a human to have such a close relationship bordering on marriage. As she entered the room, smiling as she realized she liked the idea of being united with Soval. She found her friends involved in conversation with a young Vulcan officer. She closed the door and came over, sitting down amongst them. Leaning back in her chair. She let out a breath and relaxed. She vaguely paid attention to the conversation surrounding her. Being caught up in her thoughts about what Soval said back in the cargo bay. She felt at peace with this news.

Three hours later, Genie and her friends beamed down to a small Glade in the forest. The trees grew tall here, encroaching on the edges of the Glade and the shadows were dappled with greens and yellows. A small stream fed pool was situated on the southside of the open area. All in all. The place appeared inviting. Looking around the area and at each other. The girls breathed a sigh of relief and went to set up camp. Despite feeling a bit subdued by the events a few hours earlier. There was an assurance that the MACO and the Vulcans had made sure this location had been sanitized of any vermin to allow them to finish their weekend.

At the end of their weekend getaway. When they had packed up the camp, getting ready to hike out to where they thought they needed to go. A flitter touched down in the glade with the pilot emerging to offer them a ride to the jump off point. They boarded and as they flew back to the city, we're surprised how far into the wilderness they had beamed into. Genie smiled as she realized the lengths Soval or her dad had gone to ensure their safety.  
it was that safe feeling that stayed with her for the remainder of her high school years. She had discovered quite a few of her classmates had taken an interest in Vulkhansu and found herself completely immersed in being a teacher herself. But she continue to stay far ahead of the pack on her grades, she thought nothing of tutoring her classmates. One of her teachers had actually commented that there would be a squad of valedictorians on her graduating year at this rate.  
Genie had been saddened when at the beginning of her senior year. The three girls who had accompanied her on that very memorable camping trip had moved. She was disappointed and saddened because it had been a sudden departure. That had her curious enough to ask her dad and mom at dinner one evening, before Soval arrived to eat with them.  
she was surprised to see her father flinch before he turned and faced her.

" We had to send them off world Genie. The group that sent that piece of trash that tried to assault you had threatened their families. Their only reason for being with you that weekend was to get you isolated so they could've done abduct you. And induct you. They were shocked at how you handled yourself. And empowered."

Genie literally reeled at this news. "Why?..." She whispered."

" Obvious. They had been under duress. Their families were threatened . In fact they were scheduled to be shipped off as soon as you were taken. Your action made them realize they didn't need to be passive. They managed to get a message across to that Vulcan officer visiting with them when I took you to identify your attacker in the cargo bay. I admit you were in a state of shock when I brought you back so it was understandable you did not notice anything was amiss."

" But when we camped out afterward, they never said anything. In fact. That turned out to be one of the best camping trips I've ever enjoyed. They never once let on about anything."

She replied. Still surprised that she missed the deception and had come close to being abducted.

Max smiled sadly.

"We've known for a while that Terra Prime was going to be underhanded. So when we apprehended those individuals the day you were attacked. We had the girls melded when you were down there ID'ing your assailant. They'd been finished for quite a while before I brought you back. We found that each one had some family members involved with Terra Prime, and that there would be consequences if you weren't brought in. For them as well as their so-called sponsors. We offered them a choice. Help us or be prosecuted. If they helped, then we would extract them and their families. If not they would be collateral damage."

He spoke in a straightforward manner and Genie was taken aback by his dispassionate demeanor.

" Please tell me they are safe dad." She breathed.  
"They are Genie. We managed to get their families out and when they finished their junior year, they and their families are transferred off world. You will not see them again nor do we recommend you try. They had family involved with Terra Prime and they had been conspiring to kidnap the child of a federal officer, then commit a crime against humanity against that child. So it's my hope they understand they were given a pass to start over elsewhere."

He stopped for a moment in thought. Genie looked at her mother then back at Max who sat there still in thought. Abigail then addressed Genie.  
" Sweetie. We are planning to sit down with you sometime with Ambassador Soval and discuss some things. I am not aware of the time, but we're planning to do it before you graduate. Since most of it involves you. You'll have to be in on it, because it will affect your adult life, unless we can remove the problem. And it's got more impossibly difficult through the years. So if you can indulge us a little while longer, we will answer your questions when the time is right."

Finishing with a smile, she went back to eating. Genie considered it all for a moment, then joined her mother. Max had remained quiet for the rest of the meal. Soval had mysteriously not appeared that night. Having sent a quick text saying a matter had come up.  
After dinner and finishing clean up. She snatched up her latest sketch book. Opened it up to a new page as she perched on the couch. Then sat there on the couch with her attention on the far wall. Max and Abigail had settled into recliners off to her right reading the news on their PADD's. And paid her no mind. Knowing when she got into this deep thinking mode, she'd be tenacious and would let them know when she was ready to share. So they gave her the space to work. Max had no idea what she wrote that night. After being told that three of her besties had nearly come close to selling her out for the safety of their families had to have seriously rattled her. Occasionally looking over at her as she composed. They couldn't help but admire the formidable woman she was growing to be. What they saw this night was a young woman concentrating on her work contemplating what she'd been told. In all. When she finished. She had composed 15 pages of tightly packed Vulkhansu script. Literally filling the page from edge to edge and in very fine print. From a distance, the script look like elven print and bespoke a very intense writer who is very uptight. Reading through it the next day she had been very amazed at the depth and the scope of the text. Being thankful she had become proficient in reading and writing the language.  
At dinner the following evening. They had been joined by Ambassador Soval and two other Vulcans. As they we're sitting down for end meal, what the Vulcans referred to supper. Max had asked Genevieve to show Soval the pages she had written the previous day. She went to retrieve the book from her room. Missing the pointed look Maxwell shot to Soval, who just raised an eyebrow in return. She returned with a large sketchbook, and presented it to Soval and resumed her place at the table. Her friend had picked it up, thumbed through it, then handed it back to Genie, his face softened as he looked at her in the eye.  
"Maxwell has revealed to me that an explanation is an order Genie. We were at an impasse as to when that need to be affected. However. After putting a so-called bottom feeder to rights, that time maybe have arrived sooner than we intended. Am I correct?"

She quietly nodded, not missing the sparkle of amusement in his eyes that mirrored her own. Everyone else at the table sat watching the interaction between the two while Abigail and a third Vulcan. A lady of Soval's clan had helped prepare the food. For a time both Soval and Genie just regarded each other, completely oblivious to everyone else. Then both simultaneously broke eye contact and looked at everyone else in the room. She had noticed Soval and Max exchanged looks for a moment but had moved her attention elsewhere, when she rose from the table to help her mother. Only to get shoo'ed back to the table as Abigail and T'Sar began to bring the food out. Resuming her seat, she divided her attention to everyone seated around the table. Occasionally reaching out to take a dish out of her mother or T'Sar's hands to put it on the table. Conversation was light and low-key, and Genie simply sat, letting it wash over her like a light breeze. Content to just relax and take it in. She missed the looks sent her way by Soval, Lady T' Sar and Abigail. Considering her before looking at each other and nodding. When the setting was ready. Everyone sat down to eat giving their attention to Genevieve who is still lapsed happily in a daydream.  
" I believe T'Sai that bon appétit is in progress."

Soval's light comment in the Vulcan honorific regarding her startled her back to reality. With a nervous giggle, she immediately got to dishing out food. Max and Abigail looked at each other, slightly mystified by this turn of events. But stayed silent. While it was Vulcan custom to not speak during meal times, Genie noticed Soval make an effort to break away from the tradition to accommodate his hosts. It turned out to be an awkward but no less interesting meal. Soval had been dividing his attention between Max and Genevieve and it appeared to the young lady that she was the indirect center of attention and it started to make her uncomfortable. When dinner finally ended. Genie was mildly annoyed when she sensed Soval and T'Sar's line of conversation gearing towards her wanting to challenge their viewpoint. Before she opened her mouth to insert both feet, before she ended up doing battle again with Soval and his adamant stubbornness, she considered a moment. Realizing they were doing it on purpose. She did just the opposite what they expected of her. Maxwell, Abigail and one of the younger Vulcan's would glance over at Genie's ongoing coversation with Soval and T'Sar, occasionally joining in.

sometime before 10 o'clock.T'Sar had to leave early. As she donned her robes, she looked at Genie.

"Nash-veh vesh' ki ragel-tor T'Sai."

**It was agreeable to meet thee T'Sai.**

"Nemaiyo T'Sai."

**Thank you T'Sai**

"Nash-veh bolau ma nahp mautah, ish-veh lau man-tor weh-nom tor threshra man-tor bolau Genevieve."

**I must have your thoughts very soon, it may be better to share what is needed Genevieve**

Soval's statement mildly surprised Genie. Realizing she had just been offered the chance to meld. She lit up. Noticing her eagerness. Soval went on.

"But not this evening though."  
His comments seemed to drop the wind out of her sails. And she had a hard time containing her disappointment.

While it was obvious that Soval was amused by Genie's reaction. He still said to be patient and all would be explained in time. So she breeds that are frustrated half as T'Sar took her leave. She turned her attention to the rest of her evening and enjoying the company. Eventually. Soval and the other guests left for the evening, leaving Genie not a little curious as she helped her mother clean up. When she finished. She found Max lounging in his favorite recliner in the living room. Taking a seat on the coffee table. She put her elbows on her knees, propped her chin on her hands and asked him.

"They were testing me again. Weren't they?"

"Apparently so honey. I'm not sure why, but I'm pretty sure your future is going to be tied in with Soval's. So as he said. Have patience. Even he hasn't shared much with me."

Genie nodded. But we're slightly mystified at the effort her dad was making and keeping a straight face. She went to bed that night wondering exactly what her dad and Soval had in mind for her. She had been dead asleep when Soval had returned and he and Max had entered the room. Soval quickly but gently found her meld points, for a moment he stood there with his hand on her face, then quickly with drew out of the room.

"Well Soval? Is she ready for what you propose?"

"She is Maxwell. But it has to be her choice, and I would have her have a choice as any woman should. I know she's considering the MACO, so it would be beneficial. She would be safer in uniform. It will be a span of time longer before she is ready, with your blessing of course and I have mentioned it before. But if she is amenable. I would have her as mine. I understand it would be a surprise to yourself and Abigail. She has the knowledge and ability to live among Vulcans. She needs to spend time in the society among my own people before she is integrated."

Max looked at Soval in amazement, surprised at the sadness his friend exhibited.  
"I've known for quite some time. A very long time. I was a bit stumped at the extra protectiveness you've shown towards her when you started to help her. It was also the highlight of my week to see my daughter bold enough to scrap with a Vulcan head of state without backing down. I would be a fool to not assume feelings would not develop between you two. So I know that something special has developed beyond an off off worlder reaching out to help The child of a friend. You have my thanks Soval. You have given her more than any man on this world can ever give. Out of the four children I've been blessed with. Genie is going to have the best life of all of us. Thank you."

Soval gently reached out and put a hand on Max's shoulder, squeezing gently. He understood Max's feelings.

"With the exception of your sons. It would appear that this family accepts and displays the concept of IDIC. We have kept watch over your sons and their families as well as Alexa, despite her annoying habit of disappearing. Out of the three, the sons are walking on precarious ground. We may have to move some resources to protect more children. Your section 31 is woefully in adequate in this area."

Max snorted that last.

"In regards to Alexa. She has been very resilient and adaptable. I do not approve of her farming yourself out as she has. But it is nice to know she will be safe when push comes to shove."

Soval agreed.  
" you are aware she has nine children now, Max?"

Max nodded, slightly annoyed.

" I'm about to banish her to an island since she doesn't know when to stop."

For a fleeting moment, amusement flash across Soval's features.

" We can do something about that Max if that is your desire. The people she associates with are questionable at best."

Max shook his head.

" Some of those people are Terra Prime officers, so it's not much of a surprise that they are so focused on Genie as much since if you control the kids, you can influence the father. So however things develop between you and Genie. She'll be focused outward to it for filling life.."

" Correct Max. At best the children will be safe. Also if Genevieve decides to go into the MACO, please ensure that the unit she was assigned to is clean in its focus."

"That last part is getting more difficult, but I will work something out."

Soval acquiesced but didn't comment. Turning he looked down the hallway to where Genie's room was. His expression thoughtful.  
" I can't fully meld with her at this time, and when I do, it will change the direction of her life. And that direction has to be by her own choice without outside influence." looking at Max, he continued. " And she would pick up on my desire for her. And it is substantial, contrary to popular belief Maxwell. Vulcan's do have emotions. Being touch telepaths, we have to exercise extreme discipline to control them. They are so intense it would overwhelm her. And I would prefer her to be herself. As she is when she makes that choice."

Max agreed. Soval seem to have more to say. And Max gestured to continue.

"She will have her explanation but it will have to be in a secure location for a few days undisturbed. She has a spring break holiday coming up in the next two weeks. Do you know of a location that would suffice?"

Max turned away thoughtful. Going to a chair and sitting down. Soval sat on the couch opposite letting his friend think. They had been joined by Abigail, who looked between the two and then sat opposite Soval on the couch. After a time, Max looked over at her and then told her of Soval's request. She immediately answered.  
"Papeete. We never did tell the kids where we went in the years before they were born. And the Pacific Rim is a big place. As far as I know. The resort is abandoned now. I was hoping to sneak off with you again as soon as Genie left."  
That brought a grin to Maxwell's face. He didn't blame her there. While Genie was the most wonderful daughter that anyone could wish for, she could be intense at times.

"That is worth looking into Abby. We'll try to see if it's doable. However I have suspected for a long time I've been watched, and this needs to be a very quiet matter. It may be wise to find a third-party to check out things. But it's a valid idea."

Abigail smiled and sat back. Satisfied.

Soval appeared thoughtful himself.

" Give me the details of this location. I promise we won't appear to stand out as we investigate it."

Max and Abigail looked at him with amusement.

"Dressed up as you are now, you would stand out Soval. Your ground man would have to be a human. It's a warmer location yes. But the uniforms and mannerisms would be a dead giveaway. It would be interesting nonetheless."

Even Soval agreed with him.

When Genie awoke the next morning. She found a note from her mother saying to come straight home after school. As she got ready for school, she was curious why her mom wasn't home. But gathered her things, cleaned up, had a quick bite and headed out. Genie had a quick day of school. While she'd breezed through classes, she realized her mind wasn't focused on her work. In fact, she'd still been mulling over what she'd picked up about herself at the previous nights dinner. Even though she still knew more about Vulcans than anyone else. She had never expected Soval to be teasing her. Laughing to her self, she'd decided Soval had found himself in a position that he had some thing to share, but propriety prevented him from doing so, and so he was stuck. Shortly she had left the school and made it home in a short time. To her surprise the house was still empty. She's grounded her things in her room then made her way to the kitchen, pouring a large drink and picking up a PADD, she,d noticed on the counter. On the screen, she's by the file icon with her name on it, blinking. Going to the living room and plunking down on the couch. Taking a swig, she said the cup down on the end table, with your attention on the screen of the PADD. She looked up and surveyed the room. And then looking back to the screen. She opened the file, it turned out to be a note from her parents. Intriguing she thought with this was getting weird.

**Genie**

**Soval regrets that he couldn't outright tell you what you needed to know in the way he preferred. Your father and me are engaged in some time together and will not be back til later tonight. If we aren't back, don't be alarmed. Just enjoy your time alone, and there's a few things we wouldn't mind you taking care of. Soval does have some time available he would like to spend with you on Spring Break, and would like to make it up to you, if you still want to know. It's pretty heavy stuff so don't be surprised what you find out.**

** Love**

** Mom and Dad**

Finishing the note. She put the PADD down and looked around. "Teenager on the loose, watch out." Giggling to herself. She took another drink. Lean back with her eyes closed. She just lay back with her eyes closed and a half smile on her face. Taking the time to truly relax. She like that for a long time, letting the shadows from the afternoon sun inch across the floor. Feeling her self settle instead of being so out of sorts as she had been done during the day. Finally getting up. She did justice to the few chores that needed done. After that she walked through the house, ensuring everything was in order. Ending up in her bedroom. Reaching out. She opened up her backpack and pulled out the sketchbook. Taking a seat at her desk, she opened it up to the "block". That 15 page tone buried in the middle of her sketch book. She would never Collett a diary by a long shot. She had gone over it several times earlier. Amazed at the detail and expression she had put forth in it. She almost couldn't believe the ease she had composed it using such intricate characters. This time though. She focused on the content of what she's written. Seth and her self slipping into the mindset to fully embrace the cultural background of the text. Finding yourself needing to concentrate on her story. She become completely engrossed. She didn't even hear her parents come home. Find in the house quiet. They looked until they found a genie. Completely engrossed in her work. Smiling at the site. Quietly left the bedroom. And went about their own business.

Genie gradually became aware of a very Aeromantic, delicious smell in the air. Quickly realizing the time that it passed. She got up stiffly, and made her way to the kitchen. She found her dad lounging against the counter while a few feet away, her mom was just finishing dinner. Strangely no one needed to say anything.

Simply content to be in each others company. They ate in silence not wanting to disturb the moment. Genie found her self very engaged about what she had written. She realized that she literally opened up and poured her heart into the text. And she was wondering if it would be a wise idea to allow the ambassador to scan those pages. As they had been when Genevieve and Soval had agreed to. She wondered if that was one of the answers she received on that little safari. Without thinking she took the plates when they,d finished and made to take them to the kitchen sink. She was stopped by Max, who with a smile told her it was all right. She gave her dad and mom a hug and went back to her room. Where she soon again was lost in the script. Max and Abigail Sat at the counter, having got some drinks and just kept a companionable silence. But they were not to tell Genie was that they had just spent time most of the day with Soval, and what he had shown them with the assistance of her former tutor had been staggering. Genies mental and cognitive development had out stripped that of normal humans. But she was not genius level. Or had no sign of it. Which was almost a relief to Max. If she wanted to go find work off world, she was already more than qualified. A Reldai who had workEd with the tutor had melded with both Max and Abigail and had shown them some of the pertinent observations she had. Both parents were amused at some of the memories the Reldai showed them, Where Genie had been using Terran colloquialisms in her conversations whenever either English or standard was used. They could not help but be impressed. She had clearly out shone her three siblings and of the four of them, Max and Abigail couldn't be more proud of her. As they sat there at the counter. They simply were happy and enjoyEd the evening. Well aware that this time of quiet wouldn't last. But to enjoy it while it was here.

Genie sat down at her desk. And closed her eyes. Sitting there for a moment. She slowly breathe in and out. Opening her eyes they fell on the script on the pages and with a smile, she went back to reading. And again was lost in all the detail. Her folks had long gone to bed when she came out of her fog. Going to bed herself. Unbeknownst to her her mind kept going over her writing. She had no idea what most of the content she'd written. For all she knew. It was a massive chunk of what thoughts her mind had processed. Fading deeper into dreamland. She was silently thankful for father reaching to Soval and getting her involved with the Vulcan Liaison. If it hadn't come to pass, she'd be another troublemaker trying but never succeeding in finding any balance or purpose in life. She sighed quietly. Content. She missed the movement in the shadows outside her bedroom door as her parents stood arm in arm. Watching their daughter sleep. Max hugged Abigail tightly as they turned and moved towards their own bedroom. The darkness hid their tears. But could never negate the feeling being so happy, satisfied or full. This quiet time of achievement would not last. Max knew, but it would be appreciated until the end. They quietly turned in feeling content themselves.  
That " honeymoon time" to an end just before spring break. Genie had walked into her last class of the day. Going to her usual spot, setting her bag down and getting ready for class. Her attention had been drawn to the size of the class, and the fact that Mrs. Irons was not there. In her place was a younger woman who seem to be on very friendly terms with two male students who also sat in the front row. Both she never met before and never recalled even seen them in the school. Deep down something didn't feel right and the explanation on the lesson today did not jive for her. Two classes work would be combined for the day. As a new teacher brought the class to order. Jeanie sensed her internal alarm bells going off. The substitute teacher, while lecturing to the class, always seem to have her attention focused towards Genie. Out of the corner of Ray. The two male students seem to focus attention specifically toward her as well. She listen to the lecture, she began to notice it had no bearing on any subject the lessons were focused on and all based on history, with no more logic in it than propaganda. Bringing her hands up her face and rubbing tiredly, she thought. I don't have time for this. And dropping her hands back down, she pinched the earring on her left ear lobe. Instantly, the room flouresced . And she and the entire class found themselves in a fearureless room. She genuinely felt tired, and laid her head on the desktop as sleep claimed her. She awoke an indeterminate time later, back in the classroom. Around her, were the fellow students that she knew belongEd there and everyone seemed to be waking up. At the front of the room. Stood a MACO captain, leaning back against the teachers desk with his arms crossed. Behind him sat Mrs. irons who appeared to be very shaken. Looking around the perimeter of the room, a squad of MACO stood or sat all relaxed but very alert.  
" Students." MACO finally spoke up. When he had the entire class is attention. He continued.  
" I hold no apology to what you just had the misfortune to experience, but all of you have just been minutes away from being snatched."  
Holding up a hand to silence any talk. He went on."  
" If it had not been for the action of this young lady, you would've found yourselves in the Sierra foothills by now being indoctrinated into the sick fantasies of Terr Prime. A separatist group whose doctrine is very hostile to off worlders regardless if it is human or not."  
He paused a moment and looked around the room. As if he was contemplating what he wanted to say next.  
" This is the first time that we are aware of them becoming bold enough to attempt hijacking a high school class, and we were able to way later this time. But in the foreseeable future it is possible they may try again. In a few moments, we will allow your parents in the room, because what we have to share will also apply to them."  
Caused again. Turned to speak to Mrs. irons.  
" Are you OK ma'am? Will you need any attention?"  
I am quite fine captain, but I will have to admit to being slightly shaken."  
He nodded at her answer, then turning back around. He looked across the room to one of the other MACO.  
" Lieutenant Hawthorne, I'll leave the second phase of this to you. There's three people I need to accompany me. Everyone else will remain here."  
Turning his head as he directed his speech to the class. He then said."  
Miss Forrest, Mr,s Klein and Feldman, I need you to gather your things and accompany me."  
He stood up away from the desk he was leaning on, moved to an open area in the classroom. Genie and the other two named students had quickly bagged their stuff and moved to join him. He had them stand facing him in a semi circle. Pulling out a calm he spoke into it. "Seneca. Four to beam."  
They were transported to the Seneca. Genie and her two companions found themselves on a crew lounge. Their escort had them wait there, while he left to get someone. He settled at a table next to a large viewport. I had got some drinks and snacks, with sat on the table untouched. All their attention was out the window. Below them, the west coast of North America is towards the horizon with the terminator crossing the continent halfway across the Great Plains. Looking up from planet surface, they spied another ship, no. Two ships docked in tandem with each other on a parallel orbit. Further toward the north pole was a pair of massive structures floating against the black. Another ship nestled in the latticework of the closest structure.  
" I never thought that I'd ever wind up in space for my own safety. This isn't how I would've imagined it."  
Oscar Feldman's soft voice carried in the quietness of the room. Without taking her eyes off the view out the window, Genie spoke up.  
" It was bound to happen sometime. I suspected somethings been up for some while. Dad and Soval have been very protective of me ever since Max had made his declaration."  
" Declaration? What do you mean Genie?"  
" Max is my oldest brother. Oscar. Ever since he was stationed at would be Island, he got more and more militant and pragmatic. He became even meaner and started treating me, mom and my sister Alexa like dirt. Dad finally told his CO that he was ordered to never ever come home again, and demanded an investigation. I never did find out the results of it, but shortly after dad dropped his ultimatum. Alexa disappeared for a while, then when Oliver graduated. He followed Max and dad into Starfleet and I haven't heard back from him either."  
She finally turned attention to Oscar.  
" They never told me much about what's going on Oscar. I've had my suspicions with the admonitions to keep her beck and call close, the shadow people drift and about, being told not to go to certain favorite haunts, sometimes meeting a security agent at a public venue, then going into a back room and beaming out to a safe area. Dad is going all out to keep me safe and I hate whoever these people are."  
Both Oskar and Adam looked at each other and then back at her. Because to them, the normally intense, sometimes fun tomboy with a killer body had turned into a tired veteran. And the difference shocked them. Adam, the normally take charge type with a Morose attitude on life, but could do a dissertation in sleep, got up and moved his chair closer to Genie before sitting back down. Jeanie looked up at him, then back out the window.  
"Were you the target?" She nodded.  
"But why us?" Adam continued.  
" Because. Why settle for one orange when you can take the whole bushel?"  
The voice sounded from above and behind them. Startling them, they whirled around to find the MACO captain had returned with two others. Both human and in a different uniform. Where Starfleet wore royal blue. These two wore black and were none too friendly looking.  
"Ms. Forrest would you please accompany me?"

The captain requested. After a short hesitation. She gave a slight nod and with an uneasy glance, got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she moved to the door. Out in the hallway the captain escorted her to the captains mess. She was directed to sit down, and he stepped out again. When the door closed she sat down. Setting her bag on the table, she opened it up, pulled out the sketchpad. OpenEd it up to the 15 page block, she began to read. Occasionally flipping back to earlier pages. She whiled the time away waiting for whoever would come. She was not surprised when the captain returned with two other individuals.  
"Ms. Forrest. My name is Captain Meriweather Thompson, acting head of Detachment 3, out of San Francisco Barracks. These other two gentlemen here are Captain Blake Andrews, commander of the Seneca, and Subcommander Kemal, V'Shar."  
" You certainly don't mince words sir. The only question I have is why are things taking so long? I mean I'm grateful for the affirmative action, but have things gotten bad?"  
Kemal answered. " I believe that would be quite appropriate Ms forest. I understand that Osu Soval has never had the opportunity to brief you, and while it is an oversight it could not be helped."  
He paused. Looking at his colleagues a moment before adding. " In light of this recent event, because is more than sufficient to ask of you. What are your plans for your future?"  
" Well even though I've been considering several things. I hadn't settled on anything specific yet." She replied. Kenak and Captain Thompson nodded in understanding.  
" That's understandable, but could you narrow down a bit? What major things would you be considering out of all that you've laid out before you? What would you like to do first."  
For the first time since that class from hell. She giggled. Then answered." I would like to go into space and live and work there. I would like to go to Vulcan, just to see what kind of place would make Vulcans so grumpy at the illogic of humans. And I would like to do military service sometime now. And finally I would like to find a worthy man to settle down with."  
Both captains snorted Genevieve's remark about Vulcans but surprisingly Genie sensed rather than saw the amused mischief in Kenak's eyes.  
" I was warned about your candid nature Ms. Forrest, and you did not disappoint. Fortunately, we should be able to assist you in the first two, the third option would be up to Captain Thompson to respond to, and the fourth, you are entirely on your own. I understand that your school has a holiday lasting a week. Am I correct?"  
Still grinning, Genie nodded.  
" That will not be enough time to go to Vulcan and do such a journey justice. But I have been instructed by Ambassador Soval to extend an invitation to you to accompany him to a small island in your Pacific ocean. He's shuttle leaves tonight and we have much for you to consider before you depart. In this regard. Captain Thompson I believe the next round is yours."  
Captain Thompson stapled grin as he nodded.  
Genevieve, before you accuse me of circumventing your father since you are not considered an adult yet. I need to ask you, if you're serious in pursuing a military career?"  
Genie was surprised at this. " Seriously?"  
At Captain Thompson's nod. He replied.  
"Seriously Genie. I can answer any questions you may have about the MACO, and we can circumvent the need to go to call a recruiter. A MACO officers invitation has just as much more weight as a recruiters if not more. I can tell you that there is an advantage in this situation. They won't be able to touch you and it will buy you some time to get a career started off world. Possibly on Vulcan. If you wish to get a leg up. We can have the ships doctor perform a physical on you then notify your dad to ask him to start the process."  
Genie had been surprised at that. " But do you think he might object?"  
" Who do you think informed me of your interest?"

* * *

Soval had been in incensed after he'd received word that Genie's safety had been compromised. In a school of all places. He had no need to sympathize with his friend. Admiral Forest. They were not in dispute about this matter. It was a relief to find out the training they given her and the simple alarm devices they'd supplied her had worked like they were in tended. He had just gotten off the COM with Subcommander Kanek aboard the Seneca, and was surprised to find out that they had retrieved two other individuals with her. The Sub Commander had duly informed Soval that section 31 had taken Them into custody when they'd debriefed Genie. Like her, they've been targeted by Terra Prime on the discovery that a Terra Prime prime operative was a family member or they had a specific purpose.

Nonetheless. They had a relationship or rapport with Genie, and they had presented a concern for Genevieve's safety.

She was now safe aboard the Seneca in the next few hours, now Max and Soval could discuss what needed to be done to keep her safe, yet free to be herself. Which Maxwell had to admit was becoming more difficult, because her background as a Vulcan tutored human had made her a bit of a novelty. And a prime target since two of her siblings were estranged and involved in the subversive group. And her other sibling was questionable at best. Terra Prime had become more of a threat and it was unconscionable that many of its members were also involved with Starfleet or the military.

Ironically, there was an any uneasy truce between Terra Prime and the services. One that was very shaky at best, easily shattered. And unofficial. While they actively tried to recruit within the ranks. When caught. Many soon found their career ended followed by immediate deportation off world. Many found themselves banished to a little known world that while inhospitable to humans. Was livable. However. It was frustrating to several officers. Admiral Forrest included, that recruitment continued.

Despite this. Soval was relieved to find out the MACO, like one of its predecessor organizations, the Marine Corps of the former United States, did not hold to such poison. So when they were informed of Genie's desire to pursue a military career, Admiral Forrest had authorized Captain Thompson carry out Genie's desire. A plan had formed in that time. She would be delay inducted into the MACO, and train according to her age level, while continuing her studies under both Vulcan and human tutors. All the while keeping her clear of all known or suspected Terra Prime efforts to recruit the children of Starfleet, military and prominent families. Soval now stood in his office, just to the side and in front of his desk, his attention focused out the tall windows looking towards the Golden Gate Bridge. While he stood there, ramrod straight, hands steepled in front of his chest. While he appeared stoic, inside he was livid. He had a hard time believing the level of raw emotion that challenged his discipline. After meeting with Admiral Forrest earlier this afternoon. He had no choice but to spend some time in meditation. Deep down he had to admit that he considered Genevieve to be a favorite surrogate niece or daughter.

Next to her parents. She was the only one who had his respect. And he found himself looking out for her and doing everything in his power to protect her and ensure she'd succeed. He did not understand the intensity of his regard towards her. As he turned towards his desk to resume work. He began to realize how much she's changed in his time on earth. He had simply suggested at one time to the man who had been assigned to liaison with him to provide his daughter a chance to open her world and provide an escape from the bullying and threats of a handful of arrogant, ignorant younglings. And the surprise of watching her grow into a determined, strong, vibrant woman who didn't back down from anyone. And being excepted in the family. A new path had open for him. One that he cherished over the years. Soval understood too well his friends predicament. If he had a choice himself, he would take Genie and th another young ones who had over the years found their way into the informal education experiment and spirit them away to Vulcan, or Rigel, where knew they would be made safe until their majority. Unfortunately It would also compromise the parameters of the experiment.

Sitting at his desk he mulled the problem over in his mind and that it stumped him for weeks. The same one that Maxwell had been on him about. Informing Genie of the threat that had been ever present in her life and the lives of the other students since the start of this informal arrangement. In their entire lives, since historically, groups like Terra Prime had been active since after first contact. He finally came to a decision. Since spring break had started for Genie, it would be appropriate to bring them all together and share this information. He had wanted to share this with Genie in a mind meld. But it would be undoable because of time constraints. Unless? He thought for a while. He thought for a while. Yes. It might work. A quick call to Admiral Forest was in order. But he did not expect any objections. If they had to come clean with Genie, then they should be open and honest with her.

The call to the Admiral was made and he was surprised that Max's reaction.

" I think it would be a wonderful idea of all. It would show Genie that she's not alone in this. Show her that there is more at stake than suffering the abuse of some ignorant fools who just wanted to use her for their own ends."

" I was hoping to share many of these issues through a mind meld. But however. If she gets the opportunity to do so, then the others would have to follow suit. Unfortunately, only one person should do that act. Max do you see my dilemma? It would be extremely taxing for me."

It was quiet on the line for a minute. Soval waited, Knowing Max was thinking on it.

" Why don't we meet at my house tonight Soval. Let Genie stay overnight on Seneca. And discuss this. This has gone on for a while and we need to get the air cleared for Genie. It's now far too dangerous for her to remain ignorant."

Soval Replied. " That will be agreeable max. Say about 1800 this evening?"

" That would be perfect. And while we're at it we can coordinate this. See you then."

Finished. They cut the connection, and went about finishing their day.

On Max's end. After cutting the connection. He sat back at his desk and thought for a moment. Then reached into his desk and pulled out a tablet. Booting it up. He called up a file. It was the file on the clandestine educational experiment. And the tablet it was on was encrypted. Ever since he discovered that a large percentage of Terra Prime were officers, service members and prominent businessman. He'd had little choice but to see to his own OP-SEC.

He lost track of the number of oblique threats made against him and what family that had remained to him. And it would be a long time before any semblance of normal could be found.

He found in that file what he was looking for. It being an effort between himself and the Vulcan Liaison. He'd been concentrated more on earth/Vulcan relations, and quietly hunting down Terra prime. He'd had little time keeping track of this education experiment. Reading the file, he was amazed at the number of young people that stepped forward. Or had been taken in. An actual total of 20. All in the bay area and all dependents of Starfleet and MACO personnel. Save one. No two. A set a twins. They had moved back to the fathers home of record in the Midwest. May have to do some hunting.  
he was interrupted by an incoming call.

" yes Ruth what is it?" he answered his secretary.

"Sir. It's a call from the Seneca. A captain Thompson is requesting a moment of your time. Subcommander Kenack is with him as well."

" Very well pipe it through." he said. Flipping a switch on his console. " This is Admiral Forest. State your traffic."

" Hello Admiral. I am here to report your little one is safe and sound. And wants to go pick a fight with someone. So what am I to do?"

Despite the seriousness. Max couldn't help but chuckle at that. " Some people will have a habit of doing that to her. So I understand you and Kenack did a short brief with her?"

" Yes sir. And the results are favorable in one respect if you're amenable to it. Just take your say so to respond to my invitation. But as I mentioned, we got a Spitfire here who wants to tear into someone, do you think Soval is up to a challenge?"

Maxwell couldn't hold back the mirth, bursting out laughing. Soval was going to have his hands full. He thought. It took a moment for Max to get his humor back under control but was able to spare some decorum.  
"What all do you need to get her started so far? If that's what she decides to do."

He asked.  
" We could get her entry physical done here on the Seneca, then fill out the contract for a basic enlistment. All the other stuff should go quick since she's kept her nose clean."

" Good. If that is her desire, go ahead and get her started. Then when you're finished up there let her stay. It'll be a whole new experience for her to enjoy. We'll come to her."

"We shouldn't have too much of a problem with keeping her distracted then. I assume ambassador Soval will make an appearance then?"

" That's an affirmative captain. Just stay out of the way when he gets there."

That brought a chuckle from them both. They both knew Soval was going to get it. And they both knew Genie was the most notable challenge Soval ever faced in all his was years on earth. Signing off. Maxwell then called the consulate. After getting Soval on the line. He then made his own inquiry.

"You up for a change of plans?"

"Are you thinking of going up to the Seneca instead of meeting at your residence?" Soval asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes Soval. I just talked to Captain Thompson. We have a young lady that wants to go boots down, So since she's in the safest, most secure location we can find at the moment. It would be beneficial." He paused but Soval immediately answered.

"yes that would more than suffice. Max we should have Abigail join us then. What time shall we meet?"  
Max was quiet for a moment, considering.

"I think 2100 at the Consulate shuttle pad."

"Thanks Soval." Closing the connection, then calling home.

"honey do you want to go meet Genie?" He asked.  
"of course Max, what do you have in mind?" Abigail was curious.

"She is currently aboard the Seneca right now, in high orbit. We have some things to discuss with her and she seems hellbent on winding up. So we will meet Soval at the consulate around 7:00 PM. Just to let you know. There was an incident at the school and Genie tripped a beckoncall, so she's safe and the bad guys are on ice."

Abigail's heart went cold at the thought of her youngest very nearly been stolen from her. But relieved at genies quick thinking to avert an incident.

"I'll be ready dear. Come and get me when it's time."

"Love you." Max replied, then cut the connection. Moving on to finish his work.

* * *

Aboard the Seneca. Things were quiet at the moment. Jeanie had listened in on the conversation between Captain Thompson and her dad, and felt her self blush at the mention of Ambassador Soval. " I'm never gonna live that down." She thought. Giggling, she quickly straightened up in her chair as Captain Thompson turned attention to her.

" We were worried about you, so in a sense it's a bit of a fun distraction to see the ambassador a bit challenged in his old age. Those arguments are already legendary. So don't show him any mercy." His comment had Genie laughing.

" I will tell you sir that I firmly believe in what I say and I have done my best to think things through before I tangle with him. Most of the time I think he allows it just to see how far I go before I stumble. I think he actually enjoys it."

Captain Thompson chuckled at her reply.

" That he does from what I've heard from your dad. It's the perfect revenge for making life so miserable for him. Bested by a 13-year-old."  
"That far back? You've known that since I was 13?". She was surprised.

"Indeed Miss Forrest. Both Soval and your father have spoken very highly of you. If you were on Vulcan. Your desirability as a Telsu would be highly valued by any clan matriarch. I myself am quite surprised that there has not been any inquiries concerning you. So that may change when you reach your majority."  
Genie stared in shock at Kenak, his amusement plain to see in his eyes. She was actually stunned that Vulcan's would have her in such high regard. She knew what a Telsu was and was even more surprised that the Vulcan's would incorporate an off worlder into their culture. Which brought a whole new thought to her.  
"If they are willing to make an A'duna out of me, would our genetics even be compatible to produce children?"

She asked Kenak point-blank. He raised his brows, plainly surprised.

" I honestly cannot answer that Genie, it might be worth asking Dr. Fagan when we go down for your physical."  
She noted absent minded lay. Thinking.  
" Oh. What's gonna happen with my two classmates Sir?"  
"They are being questioned now. I'm not gonna guarantee that an adverse action won't be placed against them. For their sake I sincerely hope that it is related to family members being dipped in sludge."

At Genie's raised brows, Captain Tompson enlightened her.

"Involved with Terra Prime in any fashion."  
"So it means no hope of any career for them?"

"Pretty much Genie. Myself. I think those two are decent boys, they just had family compromise their future. If it's all right with you. I'll have them watched. Then when the opportunities arise, will see about reaching out to them. They aren't MACO material. I can honestly vouch for that. We can try and find a place for them."

That seem to satisfy Jeanie for she nodded.

"I guess there is the Earth Cargo Authority then." She added. Captain Thompson nodded but added nothing more.

"Well I guess we can go down and get the started then."

Genie spoke up after a short silence. Her to escorts agreed. They got up and made to head towards the door.  
"Genie, go ahead and leave your stuff here including your jacket. Will be back and most likely you'll be eating here tonight with your parents and Soval. I have no answer if you'll be staying here afterwards or going home but that will be answered by your father."

Genie acknowledged the Captain and quickly grounded her bag, jacket and case in the end chair before turning and leading the way out the door. As they made their way through the ship to the infirmary, a million thoughts ran through her mind as they made left the main corridor making a left turn into the short hallway to enter the mini-clinic that was the infirmary. Dr. Fagan was a fiftyish black Indian of slender build, who's bald head made him look even older. No nonsense, he listened to Captain Thompson explanation of what was needed and nodded in understanding. Captain Thompson then turned to leave and Kenak stopped them. Kenak turned to Dr. Fagan and told him.

"Ms Forrest brought up a valid question doctor and it could probably be addressed after your examination of her for military service. She was wondering if Vulcans and humans would be genetically compatible. This is in conjunction with a discussion we were having before arriving here. Would it be too intrusive on your time to find the answer?"

Dr. Fagan was surprised at the question and scrutinized Genie intently a moment before answering.  
"Opinions would differ, meaning the Vulcan Science Academy would say it isn't feasible. Yet genetically, they are both so close it would not take very much modification to affect a conception. I don't know if they would carry to term nor would I vouch for the viability of the fetus if it survives or doesn't. There is a Denobulan geneticist I can consult if you still like the best answer."

genie looked thoughtful for a moment. Then answered.

Ha OSU. That would be beneficial and appreciated." **-v**

The doctors eyebrows climbed into where his hairline should've been and he was taken aback of the change in Genie. Affecting a more austere and concise demeanor. Looking Genie in the eye and speaking fluent Vulkhansu. He and Kenak traded looks before Kenak inquired, also in his native tongue.  
"Thou has found one who is worthy Young T'Sai?" **-v**

If Kenak allowed himself to laugh, it would've run the walls of the infirmary. Even the two human captains were amused, though a bit mystified by the goings-on. The doctor even seemed amused. Unlike the others, his time in the IME had allowed him to learn Vulkhansu, and he'd understood regarding the young lady standing like a queen in front of him. He remarked in her chosen tongue.

"Then T'Sai, we must hasten and see if thy desire is possible." **-v**

his comment surprise Genie for a moment, then with a grin. She nodded.

"Thy service is much appreciated Honored Elder." **-v**

He's scoffed modestly. "''Tis nothing for I am here to serve T'Sai." **-v**

The young queen flushed bright pink momentarily as she bowed her head.

"Well we won't keep you then. Doctor. Her parents and OSU Soval will be here this evening, and we have need to be elsewhere. So Genie. Be attentive."

with that. The three officers made an orderly but quick exit from the room. She watched themm go, lighthearted but unsure of what she had just got herself into. She turned back to the doctor.

"I have to give you credit Ms. Forrest. You sure do know how to assert yourself. And if the choice of A'Duna happens to be OSU Soval, then I approve. He has been too long without a bond mate. So your temperament and nature will balance him out."

Genie shared a grin with the Doctor. "I have been seriously considering doctor. Ever since it started when I was 13, I have never considered an interest in boys my age. He was challenge enough."

That brought a snort from the Doctor Who gestured for her to sit on the bed. Reaching over to a stand. He pulled out a medical tri-corder, and clicked it on from standby to active. Then played the sensor over her body as she sat there.

" I will have to have your information as well as medical history. Diseases that run in your family history. And any traumas you may have experienced. Plus I will take the liberty to have you run through the imager."

"Why?" She asked.

"Not personal reasons if you must know. It is however a requirement for incoming recruits. Something your father and Soval should be informing you of when they set you down. You do know what it does right?"

Genie had been sitting all relaxed staring at the far wall, turned her head to meet the doctor's gaze as he continued scanning her body.

" It maps your body and tracks the functions, even has resolution enough to track your DNA. But there is something there isn't there?"

Doctor Fagan turned off the scanner and met her gaze. Then indicated for her to hop off the bed. She did and found her self guided to his work desk where he took a seat at the workstation, indicating for her to do the same. Picking up a work tablet he told her to go ahead and start filling it out.. His expression doctor. Jenny went ahead and started but couldn't help but feel uneasy. The doc himself opened up a screen on his monitor. Plugging to try quarter into a port in downloading the data into the open file. He seem to come to a decision.

"Thou must forgive me T'Sai, but I was assuming when it was mentioned you had not been told what is going on down there and why you had been so jealously guarded. Am I correct?" **-v**

"Thou is correct OSU." **-v** Genie replied, effortlessly slipping into Vulkhansu.

" By rights, it should be your father or by his blessing, OSU Soval. I cannot tell you specifically why they want you. But I can present my observations from a medical perspective."**-v**

"Then Honored Elder, I await thy words."**-v**

"The first is not medical, but simply expediency. You have a sister. Am I correct?"**-v** when she nodded. He went on.

"Leverage. Control or influence the children, you control the parent. I understand she may have been taken early?"**-v** Again she nodded.

"And by now has delivered more than three children?"**-v** Another nod.

"you may find a reason to be angry. They would want you for the leverage they can exert over your father. They have a more sinister reason to hold you. And this will definitely anger you."**-v**

she continued filling out the form she had a sinking feeling. She voiced her thoughts.

"My reproductive capability."**-v**

"yes. There are only two ways groups like Terra Prime can expand in a short time. Forced recruitment and indoctrination, and multiple pregnancies. And at this point is where I need to tell you that one of my newest assignments or red flags just to look for signs of passive influences."**-v**

"what did you find?" **-v** She was very worried now.

A hormone that is used to encourage extra eggs to drop at ovulation. It is thick in your system and if I am to guess right now, this moment if you'd been taken, you'd have been gang raped. And Lord knows how the outcome would've turned out. I am being honest because what is being done to our world is worse than destructive. After you are done filling that out. We have to have you enter the imager and notify OSU Soval and your father."**-v**

Genie again to really feel sick as she took in what she was told. She silently nodded.

"If you find what you think you know doctor. What would you recommend?"**-v**

"fortunately, the hormone itself wears off after a few days but in that time, you could flush as many as 15 to 20 eggs. They would fertilize them all or as many as they can, then harvest the blastocysts. Leaving about three or four inside. They are very efficient in that regard, but the treatment of the mother is still brutal and barbaric, particularly if she was taken against her will."**-v**

he was silent for a moment. Then continued.

"I am sorry T'Sai. Your father should have told you of the seriousness of this thread. I understand that they may have planned on making it up to you tonight. If they are coming up to meet you."**-v**

genie by now was shaken. She had finished the entry form. The tablet set back on the counter. She sat there, her arms hugging her self, hunched forward.  
"Get me into the imager. And if you find what you suspect, harvest the eggs."**-v**

She looked at him as she went on. "I know you would prefer parental consent but this is my decision. And you understand why I make it?"**-v**

"It will be done Lady Genevieve."**-v**

She got up and began to walk towards the bed, removing her top and leggings, she lay on the flat surface and tried to relax. Dr. Fagan had already got up and switch the imager on. Opening the access door. It's bed slid into the opening, she closed her eyes. Coming to rest inside the machine. And Genie heard it start to hum. She heard Dr. Fagan saying in the distance to relax. Then he was gone. Feeling tired, she lay there eventually falling asleep. Outside the imager. Dr. Fagan went into action. Taking the tablet Genie had been using. He synced it into the file. As it worked, he flipped on the intercom.

"Osu Kenak. Attend." **-v**

Switching the intercom off and turning away he went to work. Knowing it wouldn't be long. Approximately three minutes later. Kenak, and captain Thompson came through the door barely allowing the moving door to clear for their passage. Dr. Fagan remained seated, but turned to face them.

"Thou has summoned, what have you found?" **-v**

"New Eve." Was the only reply, both officers noted the Doctor was seething.

"She has very high doses of their favorite hormone in her system. We have to work fast Sirs. What's Soval's ETA?"

"About two hours. We were hoping she would be ready, but now we have to contend with a baby mill?"

"Affirm...OSU Kenak, would you contact the Ambassador and request **wuh threshtor**?"

Kenak stared at him. Captain Thompson had never seen any Vulcan look as stunned. As Kenak palmed his communicator, he breathed shakily.

"We had no idea it would have become so serious."  
"it's become very serious. Have captain Blake adjust orbit so we can get some equipment from the Children's hospital out of New Haven. And get Soval here fast along with the Admiral and his wife we got some serious work to do and not much time to do it. I put a solution together to dilute that mess inside her but it's gonna be a little touchy. Gentlemen. Let's do what we need."

* * *

Unknown to the doctor for the captains, Genie was having a very bizarre dream. She was standing on a rise of ground with tall grass all around. Looking all around she could see would farther out. And a line on the horizon That indicated a coastline. A light breeze rustled through the tall grass, Caressing her bare skin. Above her, the sky had a darker hue of greens and blues, instead of one moon. There were three. One being quite large. Twilight. And she sensed no danger. Her body felt slightly heavy like this worlds gravity was a little above earth normal. Turning she looked further inland and saw what looked to be a recently built community of silvery gray Quonset huts. Peeking over a small hilltop. To the left of that a barren flat plain with a line of buildings scattered across. And a few small Federation ships. As the twilite deepened, she turned her attention skyward noticed several lines of dots moving in formation inside the orbit of the larger moon. Then another formation. And shortly afterwards another. Her curiosity was piqued but she stood and took in her surroundings. She sensed a presence in her mind. Asking for audience. Realizing who it might be. She acquiesced and shortly, Soval stood beside her. He looked anxious though nothing in his stance or demeanor indicated this. He steadily regarded her for a moment before turning his attention to the surroundings.

"I must ask forgiveness T'Sai for intruding, but when I and your parents had discovered this complication to your physiology we made as much haste as we dared. When we arrived. We found you in a very deep sleep, and you would not awaken when the doctor said you were in a healing trance rather than wake you I decided to meld with thee."

He looked around. The tenseness in his bearing head abated somewhat, however he remained alert.

"Can you tell me of this place Genie ? It is very beautiful."

"I honestly do not know Soval. When I faded off after the doctor hypo'd me. I found myself here. And as I was contemplating this dream, it seems someone was on the verge of telling me when you appeared."

She saw the tense demeanor ratchet up in her visitor and couldn't help but giggle, ending up startling him."

"I felt a sense of safety ever since I had arrived. If there was harm intended, it should have happened by now."

"Agreed." Soval replied, stepping up to stand beside her and relaxing.

"Don't act protective and it might share with us where this is and who they are."

She added.

So they stood side-by-side and watch the sunset. The moons like gradually grew brighter, but soft. Neither could determine how long the scene lasted. But when the unknown star finally dropped below the horizon. They both glanced at each other and nodded. Genie awoke in the Seneca's infirmary. Feeling a slight pressure on her face, when she opened her eyes she felt the pressure on her face abate as Soval pulled his hand away. They both looked at each other a moment. Then Genie made to move. To be stopped by Dr. Fagan.  
"not just yet Genie." As he put his hand out to stop her. She realize she was exposed, her legs in stirrups.

"What happened?" She asked in shock. Looking around the room worriedly. The only others in the room were Soval, Dr. Fagan and her mother.

Dr. Fagan and her mother on her left Soval was on her right. She wasn't sure whether to be panicked or relieved. Soval reached out with his right hand touching her temple with his fingers. She instantly settled.  
"Relax Forrest. We got you flushed out and your eggs saved. Only thing we got left to do is get you cleaned up and dressed. We can't return your clothes so you'll have to do with MACO issue for temporary. The stuff they gave you was in aerosol form. So your clothes were saturated in it."  
"mom. There were four other regular classmates there..."

Maxwell had entered the room and catching the tail end of what Genie was saying stopped her with a raised hand.

" Already covered Genie."

Soval took over. "and they will also be undergoing the same procedure that you just experienced. Including your teacher. We have endeavored to save as many as we can, and use them to a better purpose than what they were meant for."

Genie knew enough to trust Soval. So she nodded.

"How ever I must have your consent for what must be done next."

Genie was puzzled by this turn in the conversation. "What do you have in mind OSU?" -v  
"I am sorry that using your first meld as a means to forget these last 24 hours for it would be a grievous disappointment for myself as well as you. But it is necessary for you. What is to be done will be having your mind not recall what your body went through in ejecting all those eggs and then experiencing the loss. Until such time that it is necessary to bring about remembrance. However rest assured, what had to be taken will be safe and eventually restored to you. It just means we need you focused forward on what's to follow."

"What's next?" She asked.

" I believe a young lady's still considering a tour in the MACO, and a father, mother and close friend would have a favored daughter be happy, safe and blessed with the choice of how she lives her life. That's what's next."  
Soval answered. She didn't miss the twinkle in his eyes.

"OK but can I get decent first?" She asked with a giggle.  
Soval bowed his head and left with the Doctor and the Admiral, while her mother helped put her back to rights. After Genie washed up. Abigail handed her the pieces to the MACO uniform they had left her to wear. Abigail fast for a moment with the collar on Genie's tunic for a moment before looking Genie in the eye. Then giving her a hug.

"I'm very glad you can think on your feet Genie. Now we get to go accomplish what we set out to do. We promised you some information and some time together. And I get to see my daughter looking good in a uniform."  
Mother and daughter both giggled at that as they walk arm in arm out the doors to the infirmary.

* * *

Genie spent three days on the Seneca. After that dinner in alone time with her folks and Soval. She had been brought up to speed on the goings-on behind how she'd been educated, then later protected from a subversive group that had Admiral Forrest and the council of admirals had been trying to investigate. Despite the fact that Earthgov and several military and intelligence services efforts to eradicate it, it only grown in strength.  
Genie had been shocked to learn that the treatment she suffered as a 10-year-old and only been in the preliminary steps to program her or herd her into a set of negative behaviors that could be easier to exploit. She also learned how her interactions with the Vulcans had made big strides in improving their perceptions of humans, all by allowing her to be herself, despite the overbearing pressure from some to enforce discipline and logic by a small handful of Vulcan aspirants. Who thanks to Soval and many other individuals in the liaison, who did not take kindly to their "experiment" being tampered with.  
As the conversation of that first night continued. Max had revealed to his daughter that 19 other humans of similar background had been involved in this educational project, so she had never been alone. She would be meeting them very soon. And to her surprise found her self looking forward to meeting these individuals. She also spent time with Captain Thompson in the MACO detachment on Seneca to familiarize herself with the commands mission. And towards the end, was favorably leaning towards finalizing her decision to join. SoVal and her parents had left Seneca to return to earth side duties after the first evening, and Genevieve found her self like a kid in a toy shop. To the amusement of crew and cadre and for the remainder of her time aboard. Spent her time to come in completely familiar with the handbooks in PADD form. It was evening ships time When she found her self propped up at a table in the crew lounge. Just before the outgoing dayshift would start filtering in when Captain Johnson and slid into a chair opposite her and sat there watching and waiting. She eventually noticed him. Startling when she realize she was my world. That brought a chuckle out of him.  
"The admiral wanted to know if you were ready to go back home in the morning. But understood if you were having too much fun."

She giggled at that. Eyeing him with a smirk.

"I'm debating on whether to take you up on that sir. But I would imagine my folks would prefer I stick around a bit longer."

"Thought so. A moment of indecision on where to go with your life. But you're in a position to do something about that. Take a short break before you go back to the rest of the world with no repercussions."

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean taking a short break from family school and the regular grind. Enjoy some time for yourself. Then when you're ready. Whatever decision you've made you can go on. No pressure."

Realizing he was being honest but pulling her leg. She genuinely laughed. Relaxed in her chair.

"I honestly want to launch, but at the same time I want to spend a little more time with dad and mom. And I feel they and Soval are holding back."  
She admitted. Thompson sat there listening with his attention out the window.

"I think so too. This little stunt Terra prime pulled on you, threw them completely off-balance. So they had to share what was of an immediate concern. I have the inclination that they had more to share, but correctly decided a starship wasn't as private as what they had to share. And it was obvious Soval wasn't happy. He shared that he wanted your first meld to be special. I know that sounds sentimental, but you and your parents have become closer than family to him."  
Genie smiled happily at that. Very much aware of the truth of his words. She felt content, knowing she was very cared for. She was about to say something when movement caught her attention. Turning her head, she saw T'Sar had entered the break room and was making her way to their table. Captain Thompson had also noticed T'Sar's entry, but stayed silent.  
"Thou has questions of me, T'Sai?"-**v ** she asked when she came up beside them and stood before Genie.

"I wish to know what will become of what was taken T'Sai. I understand it would be physically impossible for me to bear all those children. So what is to happen?"-**v**

T'Sar stood straight. Her gaze locked with Genevieve's own. "that is what I wish to address with thee T'Sai. By your leave Captain?" She directed the last part at the captain. He raised a hand up and nodded.

"it's all right Genie." Was all he said.

Genie got up and hugged him. Then joined T'Sar as they left the break room. Genie found her self back in the infirmary again, and T'Sar simply returned Genevieve's inquiring look with a raised brow. Dr. Fagan rose from his seat, grabbed a tricorder as he did.  
"Genie, we will be sending you back in the morning, so we need to check and see if you have stabilized. Also T'Sar has to speak with you. Things that are not in Soval's purview to share. Though it is what he will be asked to present soon." -**v**

He said while switching The device on and scanned Genie. She stood absolutely still, patiently as her body was scanned. T'Sar had not moved from her poise. Shortly. Dr. Fagan finished. Switching off the tricorder, he gestured for Genie and T'Sar to sit at the nearby workstation. Retrieved a chair from across the room. He shortly joined them.

"Well. The good news is you are clean. No cocktail of hormones in your system. And your ovaries are back to normal. And I know we were able to retrieve more than 25 altogether. It was possible more may have been ejected and flushed before we caught it. Beyond that. You are healthy and if I'm not mistaken, ready to either join the MACO. Or take on Soval."-**v**

Genie Giggled at that. Then looked to T'Sar.  
"I have taken the liberty of asking the doctor's assistance on the direction this discussion will follow."-v She paused for a moment. Regarding her young charge, then trading looks with the doctor continued.

"The disposition of the eggs that you, your peers and the teacher; Miss irons. Are currently in deep cold storage at this time. So do not be anxious. What will be done is as OSU Soval is the senior male representative of the clan Schn T'Gai, it is in his purview to make a request of the con clave of the rite of **wuh threshtor**."-**v**

Genie Was shocked. "The sharing? What exactly is the implication? And why?"-**v**

T'Sar lowered her gaze to the floor. Genie watched her feeling very much unsure of what would happen next. Raising her gaze back up to meet Genie's. She went on to resume her explanation.

"We would offer your family the chance to carry-on. To add your essence to our own. And this matter will never be brought to the attention of the High Command. This will be handled by the con clave. Our assembly of the major clans of Vulcan. While the High Command would assume to run matters of government, they will not interfere with what the matters of clan and family. Indirectly. This answers your question whether humans and Vulcan's are compatible. The answer is yes. Which brings us to the rite of **wuh threshtor**." -**v**

"You want to bolster your gene pool?"-**v ** she breathed.  
"In time of war or disaster, many clans find their position weakend. It may also be noted that some of the clans have been slowly dying out over the Centuries by the slow decay of time and attrition. In past years, many clans in pre-reform times would take in orphans and brides to build them selves back up. But in more modern times, while these activities are still utilized, some clans remain irrevocably depleted. To this end, select women would be chosen to bear children or donate eggs to the clans to be borne by a surrogate. Insuring a new generation to carry on the clan into the future. This rite has always been voluntary and if coercion was found, it was dealt with. It was a courtesy and mercy. To ensure there would be a balance and order. The dispersion I am addressing is that the eggs will go to the minor clans affiliated in clan Schn T'Gai. So they will be where family whom Soval trusts can keep an eye on them and ensure their well-being."-**v**  
Genie was in shock.

"Has Soval expressed an interest in me to affect this effort?"-**v**

"he does, lady Genevieve. But he is going by an in-official earth tradition in allowing you your time to find your own way. However. There are a number of us. Your parents included, who suspect there is a developing allure your relationship. All I am willing to share is it is being encouraged.."-**v**

Genie found herself smiling at the mention of Soval's interest in her. Despite the sobering thought of what to do with what had been stolen from her. She found her self thinking that the validity of what was being proposed. That was a wonderful idea. They would be raised far away from their home world, yet is this the birthright of another world. She took into account that it wasn't just her eggs that were taken and hoped the other women would be as understanding. T'Sar then brought up the second reason they were having a discussion.

"It pains me to say this T'Sai. But we will have to suppress your memories of the loss of your children. We have surmised that it will be distracting to you in the coming years. As you pursue your life, and thinking on their disposition will possibly endanger you."-**v**

"But wasn't that why you were explaining their disposition to me? That they will be safe and cared for?"-**v**

dr. Fagan then answered her question.

"Young T'Sai. It has been found that the mothering instinct kicks in on the release of eggs. And your body instinctively knows that there is a child nearby or soon-to-be child. Despite the fact that they are not fertilized at this time. That instinct will make it self known. We have given you the assurance that they will live safely elsewhere, but you will still find yourself anxious concerning them. This meld is necessary and will come about in the ensuing days. Soval has elected to have you and the other women sit in on the call that has to be made concerning **Wu Threshtor**. It will be handled with upmost care."-**v**

Genie sat there thoughtfully for a moment. Mulling over both T'Sar and dr. Fagan's words, then replied.

"I will except your decision Honored Elders. But I have a small request to make concerning this."-**v**  
The two older people in the room looked at her. Then T'Sar gave an imperceptible nod, Genie hesitated the moment more. Then bravely continued.

I wish to have Soval fertilize some of those eggs. I can't speak for the other five, but if this is an opportunity for a worthy mail to have a child, then let it be so.."-**v**

Sr Falange and T'Sar both blinked.

"Staking your claim a little early Youngun?"-**v**

The doctor asked with a smirk. Genie blushed and grinned. Her reaction telling enough.

"We can make it so. However it can never be revealed. Except to a certain few within the con clave, and most certainly not with the High Command. You do understand that you will most likely never meet them in your lifetime."-**v**

Genie was not phased with T'Sar's answer.

"they will be given the opportunity to meet the six of us. When the time is appropriate or know and understand where they came from? That shouldn't be too hard to arrange. And no it was not sticking a claim on a worthy man. However. Soval had better not consider another."-**v**

Dr. Fagan snorted that. But made no comment.

"We'll consider it. And Soval will be duly informed. Now there is this to do."-**v ** T'Sar finished the conversation by holding up her hand. Eying Genie and cocking her head as to brook no argument. Genie tried to hide a grin as T'Sar moved her hand and placed her fingers on the meld points on Genie's face. 15 minutes later. They were done. Genie went to bunk in transient quarters. Dr. Fagan, T'Sar, both Captains Thompson and Blake then sat down in the ready room.

"She's ready. We'll beam her right down to her house and Admiral Forrest can take over." Captain Blake said as he leaned back.

"Soval should not have mentioned anything about Telsu. And I am not referring to Genie realizing it eventually. Terra Prime will now consider her a prize to be had. Now that Admiral Forest is being targeted."  
Dr. Fagan's word sobered everyone up. No one had much to say after that. During the night Genie had been sedated in her sleep, Kenak had picked her up and carried her to the transporter. Then while still carrying her, had transported to a residential courtyard of the consulate. He was met by Soval who escorted the V'Shar and his sleeping cargo to quarters in a domestic swing. Laying her down on the bed in an empty room. Kenak conferred with Soval and two accompanying Reldai before departing. After Kenak transported away, Soval gave instructions to the Reldai before departing himself. The Reldai undressed her, put her in a robe for sleep, then lay her in bed and covered her. As they did so, Soval had made his way to his living quarters, to contact Admiral Forrest. Once in his quarters he placed the call. Max wiped the sleep from his eyes as he took the call. He came awake when he saw Soval's visage on the screen. Soval simply said. " We have her." despite his surprise, Maxwell couldn't help but feel relieved.  
"This was not expected, Soval but I am assuming it is necessary. Do you have an answer?"

Soval nodded as he gave it. "I do Max. She will be meeting with the other 20 students, plus the five females who like her were affected by new eve. They will be debriefed as to their educational background and hazards they had been protected from. It will be far easier for them, as Genie was the only one who is highly visible due to my proximity to her."

As he pause the moment. Max was joined by Abigail. Who asked.

"Soval. I need to ask, where will Genie be going?"

"That also will be addressed this week. This call is an invitation to sit in on this brief. The other parents will be in attendance. And we wish to keep this open. To my knowledge. Only the six women at Genie's school had been affected directly by Terra Prime. You may have noticed I have added an extra female in that count. The female Terra Prime prime suspect had also been flushing at the same time the others were triggered, since her own body was affected far longer, we harvested her eggs as well. Since she is a terrorist, she automatically forfeited any right to children. And she will be going where children will be a liability. I am sending the time and place we will hold this meeting. I am confident it will be a significant milestones for our young Spitfire as you sometimes refer to her."

"Thank you Soval, this is a big help for us. We will be there."

Soval nodded as he cut the connection. Getting ready for bed, he doused the lights, then lay down. Hi thoughts on the young people being gathered for the following week.

It was late morning when Genie awoke. Snuggling down into the covers, she was very snug and relaxed. Realizing that she was a lot more comfortable in a bed that was softer then when she had crashed. She suddenly came alert. Opening her eyes and looking around. She quickly realize she wasn't in crew quarters anymore. The room was bright and spacious with muted hues of red umber and orange. Then she realized.

"Where am I and what did you do to my clothes?" She asked the empty room.

"Thou is in the domestics residence. OSU wanted to surprise thee."-**v**

Genie started with a disembodied voice. Looking around and feeling self-conscious. She looked around again but saw no one. Almost on cue T'Sar entered the room. Stopped at the foot of the bed and regarding Genie.

"OK I'm surprised. Now what's up?"-**v**

"We have completed the melding you need to go forward with your future lady Genevieve. And rest assured you will eventually meet those who have been taken. We felt it necessary for you to relax without the constant tension that appears to pervade life on a starship or on your homework."-**v**

"Oh. And how many were taken? If thou is at liberty to say."-**v**

"I apologize but I cannot. While you were asleep, we also ensured there were no other recent ovulations. However, I may point out. OSU Soval would prefer to keep you safe and I may further add his possessiveness is justIfied."-**v**

Genie actually snorted at that.

"Men." She commented with a grin. She did not miss the mischief in her hosts eyes.

"So am I your guest for the next while then?"

"Lady Genevieve. We would ask that you remain with us for a short time longer. Your parents will be here in two days and we will be answering your question that was presented to Dr. Fagan aboard Seneca."-**v ** She told Genevieve.

Genie was surprised. And happy, but a little concerned.

"I thought I had been taking care of a board Seneca. What changed?"-**v**

"We are more than certain all those eggs have been retrieved. In fact, we have custody of them. We have a test that can be performed that will prove viability. However since you are being hidden for this time. We felt it beneficial to include you in this. I trust that there is not much reason for alarm T'Sai?"-**v**

"Other than I need some clothes. I don't see a problem.."-**v**  
For the first time since she met T'Sar, she swore she could detect amusement in the Vulcan woman's eyes and facial features. She didn't say anything, but Genie realized what exactly the test that was going to be carried out. Shock ran through.  
"You don't mean?..."

"if you wish to. You are close enough to your majority, and this matter was brought up to your parents attention. All that is needed is your consent. We understand this is a time in your life where it is normal to be adventurous."-v

Genie looked at her. Mouth agape. Then started giggling. T'Sar patiently stood there. Curious. Waiting for Genie regained control. She didn't have long to wait.

"With respect my lady. If you are providing me the means and opportunity to be a naughty girl. I respectfully must decline. When the time comes and only then will I consider it for the gift it was meant to be. But I'd like to know where my clothes went."-v

She noted the amused twinkle in T'Sars eyes grow brighter.

"We understand T'Sai and I was told by your father to afford you the opportunity to have fun, to quote his words. So after the unpleasantness of the past few days, it should be a welcome respite."-**v**

Genies grin only got bigger but she stuck to her guns and asked for her clothes again. The lady she addressed actually appeared to be suppressing in a grin as she nodded and gestured with her left hand to the fresher.

"They will be provided after you seem to yourself. I only came here to see if you had a awakened. We will not be returning the MACO uniform, since it had been loaned from ship stores. But we would like to provide you with something that is meaningful in the sense of what Soval would want for you. It will be delivered shortly."-**v**

Genie considered a moment, quite mystified. But nodded. Throwing the covers off, she got up and moved to the fresher, totally oblivious to her nudity. She pass by T'Sar, the lady put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.  
"Thou may be human T'Sai, but thou has already set a precedent, so you may not believe me as of yet."-v Genie stood there, frozen. Looking at the hand on her shoulder, then regarding the Reldai with a raised brow. "Illuminate."-**v** she replied.

"Thou may have your explanation after your ablutions T'Sai."-**v**

T'Sar answered taking her hand off and nodding towards the fresher.

With a sigh, Genie walked into the shower. T'Sar watched her, then went and sat at the desk. Genie made short work in the morning shower and came back out, toweling off as she did. She found T'Sar sitting at the desk looking very contemplative. With no clothes to wear, Genie sat on the bed and looked at her companion. After a short silence. T'Sar roused her self after a moment then met Genies gaze.  
"There is much we have withheld from your people lady Genevieve. Even from you, though you and the students have learned more of us than even Starfleet and EarthGov. It is with valid reason for us to do so from a security stand point, to protect our people. You may forgive us from keeping this from you, however we also had been taking pains in protecting your natural growth and development among your peers."-**v**

Genie acknowledged her with a nod, but didn't say anything.

"I would share this with you in a meld if you wish. It would be more secure and expeditious if I may."-**v**

Genie and T'Sar's gazes were locked. Genies face was thoughtful, her host inquiring. Then with a nod Genie replied.

"I have never done this before."-**v**

"it will be painless and there is no reason to fear T'Sai. Soval himself had insisted that he be your first, but I have convinced him that there are things you must know deep down if you wish to pursue the course of action you have alluded to by your question of genetic compatibility and these would be most securely shared by a mind meld. May I proceed?"-**v**

She closed her eyes and nodded again. Understanding why she had been asked twice. She lay back on the bed with her head facing the foot. And felt to T'Sar's fingers find the meld points on her face. She opened her eyes in a white space. Before her stood T'Sar. Also naked as her.

"What is it T'Sar? What is so secret that others would threaten you?"-**v**

"Of all things that threaten. Only one pertains directly to you. While our people function the same way as yours in the act of procreation, there is one curse that affects us every seven years. It is a biological function where a Vulcan would lose all logic, is overwhelmed by blind rage and becomes a beast. It is called Plak Tow or Pon far. There are two ways to deal with it. And for Vulcans it is what we consider a shameful moment in our lives to be endured. The first is unrestrained often violent procreation that would last up to seven days."-**v**

T'Sar drew Genies attention to her body and Genie gasped.

"You literally submit to rape?"-**v ** She asked eyeing the bruises on T'Sar's body. There were other injuries she could see, but she didn't ask anymore. She felt sick. But T'Sar's answer surprised her.

"In the short term yes. I am not sure if you're aware of bonding, Lady Genevieve. That is one of the means of alleviating or directing a Vulcan in the fires. But For the females, it is our only means of staying alive. You sleep when he sleeps, eat when he eats, but we do not run. To do so would incite him to further violence and females have died."-**v**  
genie felt genuinely scared. "I don't know if I can handle this."-v

"Which is why I have brought this to your attention. The other means of defeating this is by the male fighting a challenger. It is also brutal until the death of one of the combatants.

And where you've set a precedent. My lady."-**v**

Genie was surprised at the change. But T'Sar answered.

Shortly before the incident with the Terra Prime operatives at your school, Soval had been indisposed for eight days. I was the Reldai who helped him through his time."-**v**

"He did this to you?"-**v ** Genies indignant outburst brought a twinkle to T'Sars eyes.

"No T'Sai. That is where you made a precedent. I was one of the observers tasked to evaluate your mental development. Melding with you during your sleep. Soval also checked on you. We read your dreams in advertently, and for that we apologize. I had also observed how mellow Soval had become after his interactions with you. When the fires took him. I stepped up and assisted him. We both acted on what we learned of your interactions and acted on them. As a result, the Plak tow only lasted three days and I was not is injured. I also became pregnant by this but I will not be returning to Vulcan. I will remain here and interact with you more. You will be learning more of walking from us and I wish for Soval to be with his child. It will be beneficial for you, because even though Soval hasn't spoken of this. But he regards you as a Telsu. You have won his favor just by being true to yourself for one so young. When we leave this room after the completion of the meld. We will inquire as to your eggs. Your parents will be very gratified by your decision of course."-**v**

"didn't you already tell me if their disposition?"-v Genie started to ask, then realized.

"You and Soval fertilized all of them?"-**v**

At T'Sar's nod, she then asked. "When?"-**v**

"We were able to recover his seed during his time. When we entered the fires, we both were in agreement."-**v**

"but that means you both knew Terra Prime was going to target me, long before it actually happened.."-**v**

Genie spoke with a sense of indignation.

"Yes T'Sai. But we were uncertain as to win. And it was essential that we allow it to happen. To not only show these terrorists that you were capable of looking after yourself, and they are not going to win."-v

Not any less indignant. Genie went on.

"But you would only be carrying on Terra Primes mission with your own agenda."-**v**

T'Sar sighed.

"There are many things you need to be made aware of T'Sai. This is only one. As for the children stolen from your future. Remember for the Vulcans family has already been placed as a high priority in our lives. Soval has already gifted you with a means of a Vulcan education. He has gone to great lengths to reclaim and protect what is yours and by extension. Your family. He has established a major claim in your life. I did not intend to come naked in this relationship to build up Soval's merits. I have come to openly prepare you for what to expect. I know of you're open challenge to Soval. It is one of the major reasons you have his respect. As Vulcans. We take our invitations to join our family seriously, and it would be a serious disservice to bring you into that family in a state of ignorance and empty expectations."-**v**

genie for once in her life was stumped to come up with a reply. She had a valid reason to be concerned about her eggs being taken. This offer she was being shown for her had been an impossible hope. Now it would be possible. As she stood there in front of the Vulcan Reldai, considering. She thought. "Why not?" With a smile, she looked up at T'Sar. Without speaking she assented. And for the next few moments. Time seemed inconsequential here. There was a silent conversation between the two.


End file.
